


I'm lucky you're with me

by ramennuudles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Life, Peaceful Mornings, Sappy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennuudles/pseuds/ramennuudles
Summary: Peaceful.Being well rested was a good look on them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I'm lucky you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> though I'm currently working on on multi chaptered fic (im realizing now it's kinda a slow burn oh my god) I wanted to write a stupidly fluffy fic.
> 
> I feel like there aren't enough of these in the fandom so I guess if I want something done, I gotta do it myself!! :)
> 
> title is a lyric from the song 'pretty boy' by the neighborhood!!

_Peaceful._

If Steve could only use one word to describe his current state life, it would be _peaceful_. 

It's hard to imagine that a year ago his life was completely different. 

The warm morning rays hitting his sleeping figure ever so lightly reminded him of it. 

Last year there was no sleeping in until the sun naturally awoke him or being able to take the time to savor the deep flavors of the coffee he drank into the late mornings. 

There was non of that. 

Now that Steve has it, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Steve was _happy_ here. 

_Happy and peaceful._

He was never supposed to have this life but _yet,_

It felt _right._

For most of Steve's adult life, all he knew was be Captain America. He _never_ learned how to be anything else.

But now as the blonde allows himself to rouse due to the morning light, the peacefulness felt more familiar.

_Softer._

There was often another source of heat other than the sun when Steve would wake up.

_Usually_ it curled around him, kept them both anchored down into the soft mattress.

But not today it seemed. They chose to wake up earlier and sit on their side of the bed to watch the sun rise. Carefully, as not to disturb him, Steve sat up in the bed to get a better look at the two different views.

The blonde let out a small sigh of _"bucky,,"_ ridden with the roughness of sleep and the feeling of love.

Bucky just turned his head ever so slightly for Steve to get a view of his sun bathed appearance.

The brunette looked well rested and with the lazy smiled perched on his face, Steve concluded he was also _happy._

_At peace._

It isn't always like this, as soft and as light as it is today. But days like this are the days that he treasures. Having such lovely morning made surviving the bad days all so worth it. 

As long as eventually Steve got to experience this kinda of morning, he would live through it all over and over again. 

Loving Bucky has _always_ been worth it all. 

Steve's stomach growls, reminding him that soon he will have to get out of bed and make breakfast for the two of them. 

But just for a moment, when the sun rays hit the waves of Bucky's brunette hair at just the right angle, Steve let his heart swell and stays exactly where he is. 

It wasn't just his life that has drastically changed in the past year, _their_ lives had changed together.

Forever intertwined.

Steve reached his hand out, smiling contently when Bucky reaches towards him with the non-prosthetic arm.

The sun rays bounced off their matching gold bands as Steve brings the brunette's ring finger to his lips. 

He leaves a small kiss on the ring which has Bucky letting a raspy laugh escape through his lips.

Steve lets his eyes close and hums lightly, still holding the man's hand in his and locking their fingers together. 

Yes _peace_ , it was _truly_ a beautiful and magnificent feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> they're married your honor
> 
> so timeline!! I never really write cannon compliant since it's kinda sad :( but if you want to know where this branches off from the cannon story line here it is!!
> 
> so at the end of the winter solider, instead of leaving Steve alone at the riverbank, Bucky stays with him. Steve then retires and passes the Captain America shield onto Sam. Bucky and Steve are now living their in Wyoming.


End file.
